


Secrets [Mavin]

by FoulLily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: Letter, Love, M/M, Shy, kiss, something like that, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulLily/pseuds/FoulLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IMPORTANT!!!!~ (if you can't copy the link...idk)<br/>Idea from this photo: http://shipping.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mavin_-_Main_Image.jpg</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secrets [Mavin]

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!~ (if you can't copy the link...idk)  
> Idea from this photo: http://shipping.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mavin_-_Main_Image.jpg

Michael glanced over at the Brit sitting next to him. He was perfect, his face was a great shape, he was slim and his messy hair just topped it off perfectly. Michael loved him, he wouldn't deny it, but none of the Achievement Hunter guys knew, not even Ray who of course makes 'mavin' jokes almost constantly.

However Gavin was straight, he's never been with a guy and most likely never will be. His stomach slightly dropping at the thought, his attention moving back to his computer screen. Now he was in a sour mood, and they had a fucking let's play in a few minutes, perfect.

Just as Michael finished speaking to himself, Geoff announced they were starting the let's play and to 'get the fuck in the game.' Michael grumbled quietly, forcing himself to click the mouse and xbox controller to get Minecraft open, and into the server.

-

So far the let's play was going alright, Michael didn't think anyone caught onto how pissed he was. However he was easier to anger, the guys probably noticed that, being the observant fucks they were. "Fuck you asshole!" Michael screamed as Ryan punched him into a hole for the fifth time. Michael couldn't help but growl when all Ryan did was laugh at his situation.

Michael had just had enough, he was pissed off, hated everyone, and couldn't stop thinking of Gavin. He quit the game, slammed his controller and headphones on the desk and stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut as hard as he could when he left.

-

Michael has been sitting outside for ten minutes he guessed, he didn't have a watch and all his electronics are inside, and he definitely didn't want to go back inside right now. It was nice and peaceful though, so when he heard the front door creak open, he was less than happy.

He turned to look at whoever walked out to him, ready to scream at the person, but quickly stopped when Lindsey stood there. She looked worried, or pissed, Michael didn't know, Lindsay was confusing...

"What do you want?" Michael grumbled, turning away from Lindsay with his head in his hands.

"I heard the screaming and the door slam shut, in fact the whole office heard." Lindsay sat next to Michael, "what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Michael-"

"Nothing is up ok!?" Michael yelled, turning to face Lindsay once again who's expression didn't waver.

"Michael, I'm your best friend, I think I can tell when somethings wrong." Michael cursed the woman for knowing him so well.

"It's just...Gavin..."

"Oh..." Lindsay said in realization. She knew about Michael's love for Gav, well she was the only one that knew since she apparently found out on her own. I guess with all the staring Michael tends to do, it wasn't too surprising, but he didn't understand how it was only her to notice. "Why don't you just...tell him how you feel?"

"Lindsay we've gone over this, he is not gay and he does not like me like that."

"How do you know?"

"I know him well enough." Michael said, slouching with his head in his hands once again.

"Some people have secrets, you know that very well. No one know's about your fascination for him, so how do you know whether or not he's straight or gay?"

"I-" Michael stopped before he was about to yell again. Lindsay had a point...even if it isn't true to him, Gavin might be hiding things... Michael shook his head, it was a dumb thought. "I just know him...ok?"

Lindsay sighed, accepting Michael wouldn't listen to her, he was too stubborn for that. "Alright, alright...just think it over, tell him you love him. Even if it goes downhill I doubt Gavin will hate you like you fear." Before Michael could respond Lindsay was back inside, leaving him alone again.

Michael couldn't get what Lindsay said out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. Maybe Gav wasn't straight...they told each other everything though...right? However, Michael hasn't shared 'everything' with Gavin, why would he think Gavin hasn't done the same.

Michael growled, pulling at his hair before standing up, storming inside, but not bursting the door open. He'll do it, he'll confess to Gavin. If it goes to shit...well hopefully it won't.

-

Michael came to work an hour earlier than everyone else the next day. He had a plan, it might not be a very good one but he hoped it was going to work.

He walked into the AH office, staring down at the envelope tight in his grip. A letter was what he wrote to Gavin, it was short, but it had a lot of meaning in it. He didn't write his name on the envelope, but on the letter he did, and he was kind of regretting it. He wanted Gavin to know it was him though, the one that gave him this letter, to show Gav he mean't a lot more to him than he thought.

Michael goes over to Gav's desk, hiding the envelope under a game that he know's Gavin always plays the first time he walks in. Usually Gavin and Geoff are the first ones to get here, (Michael coming in a few minutes after) so he prayed Gavin would be the only one in the room when he read the letter.

-

Michael played a game for a good hour before the door was opened, Gavin and Geoff walking in like he thought. He looked back at the two before removing his headphones, which actually weren't plugged in. He turned his chair to face them and gave a smile, "morning."

"Michael? why are you here so early?" Geoff asked, his eyebrow raised while Gavin just went over to his desk.

Michael just shrugged, not really knowing how to answer. "Just didn't get much sleep last night, I thought I'd come in since I had nothing better to do." Geoff just shrugged, turning on his computer before leaving, most likely going to make coffee.

Michael turned his chair back to his computer and glanced at Gavin who had picked up the game. The letter was chucked halfway across the room with the surprising force and speed Gavin used just to pick up the case.

He glanced at the envelope and walked over to it, picking it up and opening it nervously after he read his name on the back.

'Gavin, I didn't really know how to write this, or how to say this...this is hard to even write, fuck. Ok, I'll just get straight to the point, and please don't freak out...  
I love you Gav, I have for a while and I didn't really know how to say it. I know your straight, well I think you are from what you've told me, but I had to tell you, especially after Lindsay gave me a fucking lecture about secrets and shit...  
If you don't accept me like I hope you will, it's fine, we can stay friends, I hope we can at least. But I won't be upset if you say no or hate me...I don't want to force you into anything...fuck I'm rambling.  
But Gav, my boi...I love you, and I'm not joking, I love you.

~Michael'

Gavin blushed as he read the letter, what...how? He gasped when Michael wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his head into the back of Gavins, a deep blush covering both their cheeks.

"M-Michael?"

"You...don't have to say anything if you don't want to..." Michael took a deep breath, trying not to make it noticeable or shaky, failing in both. His stomach clenched as he was getting more nervous while the minutes passed, Gavin staying completely still and silent, his stare never moving away from the letter.

He hated him, he must, or he would be saying something, laughing and brush it off as a joke like he always did. What he didn't expect was for Gav to drop the letter and turn to face Michael, an almost nervous smile on his face. "I love you too Michael," Gav whispered before connecting his and Michael's lips in a gentle kiss. Gavin's lips were soft, extremely soft, Michael would of melted into it if he wasn't so shocked.

When they pulled away Michael held his breath, "b-but I thought you were straight...you said you never wanted to be with a guy like that..."

"I have my secrets too Michael, doesn't everyone?" Gavin wrapped his arms round Michael's neck, kissing him with a little passion. Michael quickly responded, kissing Gav back with all the love he had in him. He wrapped his arms around Gav's waist, pulling Gav against him till there was absolutely no space between the two.

"Hey fuckers. Please don't have sex in the office." Michael and Gav jumped apart at the sound of Geoff's voice, the said man going over to his desk with a coffee in hand.

Michael and Gav chuckled slightly, Gavin with more of a giggle, before they sat at their desks. Everyone soon pilled in but only Geoff knew about the lads, the guys not having the confidence to mention anything yet. They would soon though, they had to but right now, taking glances at each other or kissing when no one was around was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sucks xP i really need to work on how I end my chapters and shit xP oh well, I can only try right?


End file.
